monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Hobgoblin
Encyclopedia Entry: A mutated variant of the “Goblin” that has a part of its body extremely fattened up. Their unique characteristic is the huge breasts, which isn’t seen among Goblins. That is, they differ from the Goblins, which stop growing and have small child-like forms, in only one way: their breasts are enlarged. Their personalities are still childish, just like Goblins, but they tend to be more spaced-out. Somehow, they give off a more carefree vibe. They are a rare occurrence among births from normal Goblins. Among the Goblins, the birth of one of these Hobgoblins is very much celebrated. They are greatly respected by ordinary Goblins. When Goblins form gangs to go out and assault human men, Hobgoblins are always chosen as leader by the Goblins around them. Even when Goblins seize a human man, they are likely to defer to their leaders, the Hobgoblins, giving them priority when it comes time for sex. However, perhaps because the enlarged portion of their body robs them of nutrients, they’re often even slower in the head than normal Goblins. They’re simpler than Goblins, and perhaps because of the weight of their huge breasts, nowhere near as agile. When the Goblins who formed the gang chase the man around, they’re always the one lagging behind. They’re often observed falling down during the chase too. However, they do have brute strength, far beyond that of a Goblin. They easily swing around giant weapons far larger than what ordinary Goblins use. Once they catch a human man, they use brute strength to knock him down, intent on having sex with him. With their arms embracing a man, it's impossible for them to shake free with mere human strength. Their huge breasts, which have quite a weighty feel to them, are pressed against a man's body while having sex and can provide a man with pleasure while freely changing shape. However, at the same time, their breasts are very sensitive, so they can experience intense pleasure just by rubbing them against a man's body. For that reason, when their breasts are touched by a man, pleasure attacks them like a current of electricity coursing through their body. Just having them groped and rubbed will induce enough waves of pleasure to bring them to climax again and again. They won't be able to make sense of it and will no doubt leave everything to the man. When a man stops moving his hands and fondling their breasts, they'll react as if they've become addicted to the stimulus; panicking when the pleasure suddenly stops, frantically rubbing their bodies against him and begging him to continue with tears in their eyes. In this way, even during sex, they're at a man's mercy, but that's no cause for relief. For after enjoying the view of the Hobgoblin's breasts, and getting aroused from watching them have sex, the Goblins will be fully ready to join in on the action. After reading this far I would assume you pretty much have figured it out but other than their freakish strength, Hobgoblins are inferior to ordinary Goblins in almost every way. So why do the Goblins respect the Hobgoblins and give them priority during sex? It may be hard to believe but according to the Goblins themselves the terrifying logic goes like this: "breasts...amazing." Such reasoning certainly seems fitting given their childish nature. However, after giving it some careful thought; being monsters prioritize sex with human men, as far as the Goblin's are concerned, having huge breasts is a perk that enhances one's abilities during sex. In fact, it may be treated as such a huge perk that the benefits outweigh all of the flaws. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= 37euhdewwf3irk8.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page hobgoblinjapan.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Hobgoblin.jpg|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= 2bcf72a4bc8297c5f9645a5d43ddd773.jpg Hobgoblin34a.jpg 8a4ba8ff5259471b1e98719a36ad0f5b.jpg 1429373094796.png 1458063047083.png 1460485979375.jpg|By http://skecchiart.deviantart.com/art/Hobgoblin-602564021 skecchiart 1469718902944.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=34593568 paundo 4587017902a8fcc7a32354ff82277d07.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=30141184 HobbyStar.jpg NSFW Warning.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60030664 1482882641408.png|By http://itsnaaaav.tumblr.com/post/155042283547/can-you-do-a-hellhound-hobgoblin-or-hobbit-girl#notes Nav The Great Goblin.jpg|The Great Goblin tumblr_okuoyfjgY71vldipoo1_1280.png|By http://itsnaaaav.tumblr.com/post/156797253367/yup#notes Nav 59448298_p16.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=59448298 Elakan References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Goblin Family Category:Demihuman Type Category:Gentle Category:Mean Category:Simple